


To the Test

by DaniJayNel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, One-Shot, Werewolves, weredogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of supernatural creatures, Korra is a young cynan (weredog) finally out on her own. She has been warned that lycans, more commonly known as werewolves, are dangerous. But she does not care when she finally gets to meet a werewolf in the flesh, one by the name of Asami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Test

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m Dani for any new readers that don’t know of me, since this is my first story for Legend of Korra. And it’s Korrasami, too! I was inspired after the end of the series, so I decided to try my hand at writing for them (albeit a little late). To, you know, add to the fandom! However, I don’t have much confidence in writing their characters well, so I kept to an AU that I’m very familiar with. This is an AU of another AU story of mine. I hope that you enjoyed it, and I would appreciate any advice on improving my characterisation of both Korra and Asami. I would love to write many more stories for them (and Korvira too)!

Growing up, Korra’s parents had always sheltered her from the world. They told her just enough to keep her in the house, but never enough to sate her curiosity. She knew only vaguely of what was out there, and though many had told her to be fearful, she wasn’t. The many savage stories of lycans didn’t deter her in the least. Korra knew that most of her kind exaggerate out of fear and ignorance—surely lycans weren’t  _that_ bad simply because they could be. There were plenty of cynans that could fit the profile, too.

So Korra wasn’t the least bit hesitant when she could finally run on her own, without the shadow of her parents keeping her chained up. The night was noisy with critters and thick with heat, but Korra enjoyed it. She enjoyed the rush of wind through her dark brown fur, the way her tongue flopped about as each heavy paw brought her forward. The area was mostly untouched by humans, and Korra had selected to live close to it for that reason. Having an immediate place to go to when she felt a need to shed her skin was a blessing, one that she never had as a child or a teenager. Korra was no longer an adolescent, though some would argue that she still acted like one.

As she shot through the air, darting around tress, dirt kicking up behind her, small animals scurried away to safety. They sensed her as a threat, and Korra didn’t mind. She hated the idea of hunting, anyway, though she was talented in killing with her claws and teeth. Strong, broad shoulders allowed her a massive leap and an escapable swipe of paws. Her teeth were just as sharp, and with her speed, no living creature could escape—except maybe a lycan, but Korra had yet to face down one of those—until now.

During her breathy run through nature, Korra paused upon an unfamiliar scent. When she focused on it, she realized that it was all around her—mixed in with the soil, brushed against bark and leaves. It was almost overpowering, but it was a scent that intoxicated her.

 _Okay, so that part of the stories is true,_ Korra thought to herself.

Lycans, more commonly known as werewolves, were the higher and more superior species. Korra, being a mere cynan—weredog—was technically even lower than a human, in lycan terms. The stories told of lycans being hungry, ferocious beasts that hated all cynan kind. Not only did their claws leave scars on cynan flesh, despite the fact that cynans could not scar at all, their scent was intoxicating to them. Any cynan that smelt a lycan would be infatuated. Some speculated that it was a pheromone released by lycans in order to hunt, but others whispered that it was simply their natural scent and that despite their intense rivalry cynans were simply naturally attracted to them. Considering that both cynans and lycans originated from the same common ancestor, the latter idea wasn’t so far off.

In the old times, humanity had a way with magic. They had conjured a way to combine themselves with wolves and became the first werewolves. When these wolves mated with humans, the offspring became cynans. Through continuous population, cynans and lycans grew in numbers. Eventually it became too difficult for humans to bare were-children, and the practice stopped. However, cynans could produce among themselves, as well as lycans. Relations between the two species were fine until lycans decided to put themselves on a pedestal, and an age of cynan slavery began. New generations of lycans were taught that they were better than cynans, and the cynans were taught to fear them.

However, Korra wasn’t like the others of her kind. She really thought that half of the stories were bogus. No one would see the possibilities until they pulled their heads out of their asses and interacted with each other. They were in the modern times—it was time to get rid of the stereotypes and stigmas. So Korra was entirely too excited to come across a lone lycan. When the burning scent fled up her sinus, her heart sped up in time. It was fresh, she could tell, and following the scent was easy. It led her to a nearby stream of water, one she had rested by often when her run had stretched too far. She had even bathed in the water a few times—no one visited these parts, so there wouldn’t be any human around to spot her bared flesh.

Moonlight washed over the water, shimmering lightly in brilliant silver. Among the shivering columns of light, a creature stood tall and proud, fur so dark that Korra nearly missed it. Korra knew that this was the lycan that had drawn her here, and by the scent she could immediately tell that it was a female. She felt slightly more at ease at that knowledge, and swept her tail once in anticipation. She didn’t want to startle the lycan, but didn’t really want to announce her presence yet—she was absolutely beautiful, with the way she stood so close to the water, allowing the glowing light of the mood to illuminate her dark hair. A pink tongue appeared against her muzzle, clearing up some water that still sat around her dark mouth. Korra could see sharp teeth beyond her lips when her jaws parted, and instead of shivering in fear, she inhaled in excitement. Adrenalin was beginning to pump through her veins, and it would only take a moment more until Korra couldn’t contain herself anymore.

However, it seemed the moment to announce her present was stolen when the lycan turned her head towards her, eyes sharp and intelligent, but surprisingly calm. She didn’t seem surprised by the cynans presence, but didn’t really dismiss it entirely. It was as if she was trying to figure out why this weredog had followed her, and why she was standing so still, staring.

 _H-hi!_ Korra projected, suddenly shy despite herself. She hadn’t expected the lycan to be so attractive—the lush fur was dark and silky looking, her eyes were like shimmering pools of exotic passion and the possibilities of what her humanoid smile looked like made Korra’s stomach flip.

The lycan turned fully to Korra now, tail swinging just once, long, lean arm tensing as her nails dug into the soft soil. _Uh… hi…_ the lycan responded, hesitant.

It was the first time Korra had ever mentally conversed with a werewolf. Speaking with their minds was the only way to communicate, since a canine mouth didn’t allow for the passage of human words. Korra was surprised that it worked despite them being from different species.

 _I’m Korra!_ she blurted, tail wagging steadily now. She grinned as much as her mouth would let her. _You’re a lycan, aren’t you?_

The lycan titled her head, mouth twitching and eyebrow hiking slightly. She seemed amused, and it showed in the way her shoulders relaxed. _The last time I checked, yeah._ Her eyes narrowed slightly and Korra knew that it was because she hadn’t fled yet. _Why did you follow me?_

Korra shrugged her large shoulders, eyes shining with mischief. _I caught your scent and it led me here._

 _If you know that I’m a lycan, why did you follow me and not run?_ The lycan seemed genuinely confused, and even a little pleased.

Korra scoffed loudly. _Oh please, I’m not like most cynans. So what’s your name? What’re you doing so far out? Do you have anyone with you?_

_Whoa, calm down there!_

_Sorry,_ Korra thought quickly, chuckling internally at her own enthusiasm. _This is just the first time I’ve ever seen a lycan. And wow, you’re a beautiful first time._ There was a strange, smoky quality to the string of mental words, and while Korra was alarmed at herself for it, the lycan didn’t seem to notice—if she did, she showed no indication.

 _I’ve never met a cynan so eager to meet one of my kind,_ the lycan responded a little sadly. _Or at all, really. My name is Asami, by the way._

Korra’s ears perked and her tails swished about. _Asami? Wow, that’s a really pretty name._

 _Th-thanks,_ Asami responded, head dipping down so that she could hide the sudden embarrassment by looking at her feet. Sure, she received compliments on a daily basis. Lycan males could be very enthusiastic, but the females were even worse. Having a strange cynan compliment her so suddenly was unexpected but strangely nice. It didn’t hurt that Korra was pleasant to look at, too. This wasn’t the first time Asami had met a cynan, but it was the first time that she was able to properly study one. The physical differences were stark, but the story from her people that cynans were weak was an obvious misconception. Korra looked entirely too strong—though Asami was taller and packed with more lean muscle, Korra was bulkier, more defined. It gave Asami the thought that she should perhaps work out a little more.

 _Do you come here often?_ Korra asked, realizing too late that it was a dumb question. If Asami had, Korra would have smelt it.

 _No. I got lost and ended up here. I followed your scent, actually._ She didn’t want to indulge in the fact that unlike most cynan scents, this one had intrigued her. It was amusing that her initial assumption had been correct—so far Korra was fascinating. _Do you live here?_

_I do. A few kilometres south of here. I live in a cabin._

_Not a fan of cities?_

_Not really. Too many humans. Plus, I like being naked more than what’s appropriate, so…_

Asami laughed, or what sounded like one. _You must have a lot of amusing reactions if any humans find you._

 _No, that’s the cool thing! My cabin is so far out that no one stumbles upon it. Except you, of course._ Korra swallowed suddenly, an idea nudging against her mind. _Speaking of you… could I, um, could I come closer?_

Asami was surprised but she masked it quickly. Not only was this cynan eager to meet her, but apparently she wanted to be in close proximity. Either Korra was highly skilled, or stupidly naïve. But Asami decided to concede to this interesting development, and she dipped her head once to nod. Korra took the affirmation and trotted forward, her gait easy and calm. She did not appear fearful at all, not even cautious. Part of Asami wanted to be insulted, but most of her was relieved. It wasn’t nice to be feared so easily, without even being known.

Korra finally made it to Asami’s side, where she paused, tail wagging, and lightly sniffed the air. Asami smelt amazing so up close, and it made Korra excited enough that she brushed up against the wolf and almost purred.

 _Are you a weredog or a werecat?_ Asami asked with clear amusement. She also wasn’t entirely sure how to react to the situation.

 _Hmm, weredog last time I checked,_ Korra responded. She brushed their shoulders together and then jumped away, tail swaying in delight. _Your fur is so soft! Do you think you could change and show me what your human form looks like?_

Traditionally—since her people dealt with it so often—nudity was never a problem, and it was not considered a situation to feel shame from. But Asami had never been naked in front of a stranger or a cynan before, and it made her cheeks heat up. The only obvious sign of embarrassment was the folding back of her ears, and Korra noticed it immediately.

_Asami? You don’t have to. That was probably really weird of me, huh?_

She trotted around Asami for a bit, casually sniffing her, and then she took the initiative and shifted to her human form. Even in her more vulnerable state, Korra showed no signs of distrust or fear. She eagerly reached out to stroke Asami’s back, but paused inches from her fur. “May I?”

Asami had the greatest urge to laugh and shake her head, so she decided to lower her guard and enjoy this strange individual and her abundance of courage. _Sure, just don’t touch where you shouldn’t._

Korra had the decency to blush. Grinning, she finally pressed her palm to the large wolf’s shoulder and ran it down to her back. Just as Korra had hoped, her fur was amazingly soft. It was majorly clean, too! Korra knew plenty of cynans that barely ever cleaned themselves, and touching their fur was never as pleasant as touching Asami’s. So Korra did the next best thing—she fell forward and landed face first against Asami’s side. The lycan startled in fright, never having expected the sudden warm of Korra’s entire top half touching her. The movement caused Korra to fall, and she managed to twist herself in time that she landed on her back. Without thinking Asami shifted and leaned over Korra, her face set in worry.

“I’m so sorry! Are you alright?”

“Yeah, no, I’m fi—” Korra suddenly paused, and her eyes widened slowly as a blush covered the entire surface of her tanned face. She continued to fail for words, and Asami felt herself flush as well when she realized that it was probably her sudden change into human form that had Korra so tongue tied.

“Are you sure? You’re giving me a really weird look.”

Korra shot up, cheeks still aflame. “No, no! I’m fine. Really. You’re just, wow. You’re amazing. Even more beautiful than I imagined.”

Asami had never blushed so much in her entire life. “Thanks,” she said softly, lifting a hand to brush a lock of dark hair behind her ear. “No one has ever really complimented me like that before.”

“What?! Seriously?” Korra looked appalled. “But you are probably the most beautiful girl in existence.” She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, mortified. “Was that weird to say? It was totally weird. I’m sorry. I blurt things out when I’m nervous.”

Asami laughed. She had finally regained her cool and seeing this strange person fumble before her was rather adorable. Asami had to admit that Korra was much cuter with a blush on her face. And, not to mention, Korra had a fantastic set of abs on her.

“So, you’ve seen my face. Are you satisfied?” Asami asked.

Korra nodded vigorously. “Definitely!”

“Do you have somewhere to be?”

“Not right now, no. Why? You aren’t going to skin me alive are you?” Korra narrowed her eyes in a fake suspicious expression, but it was so obviously just to tease.

“So you’re a teaser,” Asami observed. She stood and offered a hand to Korra. “I ran away from home. I’m actually just running around this forest, exploring. It’s really beautiful here. Would you like to run with me?”

‘Run with me’ was synonymous with ‘go on a date with me’, so Korra sputtered in surprise and clumsily got to her feet with Asami’s help. She nervously grabbed a lock of hair and twirled it around her fingers, chewing on her lip. Asami dissolved into giggles, pressing a pale hand to her mouth. It was only then that Korra looked up and realized that Asami was taller than her—no surprise there, though.

“O-okay!” Korra eventually answered. “I’d love to. Maybe afterwards, if you want, you could come back to my place? Not for anything weird, just, since you ran away and all, you know? Do you have anywhere to stay?”

Asami’s eyes softened as she smiled and gently took Korra’s hand. “No, and I appreciate the offer. I was preparing to sleep outside under the stars tonight.”

Korra enjoyed the way Asami’s hand fit in hers, and to her surprise it did not feel as soft and delicate as she had assumed. Asami apparently did more work with her hands that her appearance led one to believe. Korra found that she liked this fact.

“Well you can still sleep under the stars tonight if you want.”

“Oh?” Asami lifted a brow, truly curious. “How?”

“I have a sky light in my room.”

“And you live in a cabin, right? Here?”

“Yup! So,” Korra ignored her shyness to playfully elbow Asami’s side. She blushed at how warm and firm Asami felt. “Interested?”

Asami, for a moment, wasn’t sure if Korra was referring to the offer of shelter, or something else. But either way, she was a little interested, so she smiled beautifully and nodded. Then she stepped back and shifted in a bellow of steam, tail swaying.

_I’ll race you there._

Korra quickly changed too. _How will you find your way there?_

Asami chuffed in amusement and scratched at the soil beneath her feet. _I can very easily follow your scent._

_Think it’s that easy, huh?_

_I know it is._ Asami’s eyes flashed playfully, and then she was off, running at top speed. Korra only took a second to dart after her.

 _Cheater!_ she playfully yelled, but her tongue lolled out of her mouth and she enjoyed the wind rushing through her air.

Asami chuckled. _Opportunist, not a cheater._

_Still sounds like a cheater to me._

Korra caught up in no time, and then they really pushed themselves to see who would win. The common understanding was that a lycan was better in all physical aspects. So Korra was ready to put that belief to the test.

As it turned out, some of their beliefs weren’t all that far off from the truth.


End file.
